


Chase's Stash

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Chase's porn stash and fun ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase's Stash

Chase raced to the linen closet in the bathroom and pulled out his porn stash. Daddy had gone to run errands and that meant Chase could have some “private time”. Sure, Daddy gave him space and private time, but not like this! He could feel his dick begin to get hard as he opened the first magazine. It was fairly tame compared to some of the other he had. He finished flipping through the first mag and picked up the second with trembling hands. This one was his most favorite by far. The men were dressed in various leather garments and gear, and were doing things to each other that Chase had never seen before. Some of it made him hard, but a lot of it looked kinda painful.

As he looked at the pictures, he paid attention to one photo set in particular. The man in the pictures had a pair of black stovepipe boots on and a leather harness with a built-in cock ring. The cock ring made his dick look huge as he thoroughly fucked the younger man in the photos. Chase pulled his cock out and began to masturbate, fantasizing about the people in the pictures, wishing it was him and his Daddy. The thought of Daddy being dressed like that sent Chase over the edge, and he began to cum copiously. When he was finished, he quickly cleaned up and put his magazines back in their hiding place.

Tony arrived home shortly after to find Chase asleep on the bed. He smile as he stood in the doorway watching his boy sleep. He didn't think he could love another human being as much as he loved Chase. After the whole debacle with the Brett situation, Tony had worked hard to right as many wrongs as he could. His hard work had paid off because he and his boy were closer than ever. It made him shiver when he thought of how close he came to losing Chase, and it made him work even harder to make sure Chase's needs were met, and satisfied.

Tony went into the bathroom to wash up, and when he went to get a towel, he noticed the stack of towels had been moved. Reaching into the cabinet, his fingers brushed Chase's magazines. Curious, Tony pulled the magazines out, and started looking at them. Almost all of them were Daddy/Son themed, and a were a few were hard-core leather mags. Tony found the magazine that had the scenes that turned Chase on, and he had to admit that the scene was pretty hot. He wondered if Chase had fantasies about some of this stuff. He decided to try and find out.......

 

When Chase woke from his nap, he could smell food cooking. He pulled on his sweats and went to the kitchen......

“Hey, baby boy!”

“Hi, Daddy..... what are you cooking?”

“Beef tips and rice.....”

“Smells good.....”

Chase walked over to his Daddy, picked him up, kissed the living daylights out of him, and set him back down. Tony laughed and went back to cooking......

“Daddy, may I have a beer?”

“You may.....”

“Do you want one?”

“No, baby..... I'm good......”

Chase got himself a beer and sat down at the dining table. He and Tony talked of inconsequential things, and then Chase asked if they could talk after dinner. Tony walked over to him, and asked what was wrong. Chase answered that he had some questions about something, and he felt it best if he asked his Daddy instead of someone else. Tony told him that they could definitely talk after dinner. Dinner went well, and when it was over, Chase cleaned the kitchen while Tony went and made himself comfortable on the couch. Chase came into the living room and asked if they could talk. Tony patted the cushion next to him on the couch. Chase snuggled close to his Daddy, and Daddy asked what was on his mind.......

“Daddy, how do you feel about leather?”

“I'm not sure I understand, son......”

“Have you ever experimented with leather?”

“Do you mean the gear, or the lifestyle?”

“The gear.....”

“As a matter of fact, I have....”

“You experimented with leather gear, Daddy?”

“Sure..... I think I still have most of my gear in storage.....”

“What did you have?”

“I had the tall black boots, and a harness that had a built-in cock ring, and I had a pair of assless chaps, too.”

“Wow..... you really had all that stuff?”

“I sure did..... baby, what's the interest in leather all of a sudden?

Chase looked away, afraid to answer his Daddy's question......

“Chase, baby, what's wrong?”

“I'm embarrassed.......”

“Tell me what you are embarrassed about...... it this about the magazines you have hidden in the bathroom?”

“Oh my God! You found them.....”

“Yes, I did.....”

“How long have you known?”

“I just found the magazines this afternoon.....”

Chase stood up from the couch and began to pace the room. He was relieved in one way, but fearful in another. He was afraid that Daddy was going to get pissed or worse....

“Daddy, are you angry?”

“No, big boy, I'm not angry at all. In fact, I think it's kinda hot......”

“You do?”

“Sure..... remember I told you about the gear I have in storage? There's a reason I have it, and that reason is because I dabbled a bit in leather myself....”

“Really?”

“Yeah.... I went through a period where I wanted to try almost everything.....”

“What all did you get into?”

“Well, there was the leather thing, and the BDSM scene very briefly. Then I discovered the whole Daddy/boy scene, and that's the one that stuck. I learned all I could about it, and I liked what I learned, and that was it.....”

“Daddy, how many boys have you had?”

“I've had three boys so far. The first one decided that the scene wasn't for him, the second wanted to change the roles around to where he was the daddy, and then came you.....”

“What made me special?”

“There were many things that made you special in my eyes. You were easy to talk to,you were good looking, and you knew exactly what you wanted.... someone who knows what they want is always a turn-on for me.....”

“Daddy, I have a special favor to ask......”

“What is it, babe?”

“There's a scene in one of my magazines where the dominant is wearing that special harness and the boots while he's fucking the guy on the table, and I wanted to know if we could do something like that.....”

Chase held his breath waiting for Daddy's answer. It was a lot to ask of his Daddy, but he had to try because the scene sure turned him on........

“Chase?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you want to do this with or without the gear?”

“Can we do it with the gear?”

“We can when we get all the gear..... if you will give me a little time, I'll get in touch with a friend of mine and we'll see about getting some gear....

“Okay, Daddy...... I do have a question....”

“What's that, big boy?”

“There's a scene in the last magazine that I want to try also, and I was wondering how you would feel about it......”

“Show me which one.....”

Chase took the magazine and flipped through until he found what he wanted to show to his Daddy. It was a bit detailed with a bit of lite bondage, and some serious fucking. Chase handed the magazine to his Daddy and waited for what he had to say......

“Baby boy, this is hot! You want to give this a try?”

“Yes, sir..... very much.....”

“I'll meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes.....”

“Yes, sir!”

Chase jumped up off the couch and ran to the bedroom. Tony was thinking about how happy he was that Chase was wanting to experiment. To Tony's way of thinking, that meant that Chase was becoming more comfortable within himself. Tony stood up from the sofa, secured the apartment and headed for the bedroom. He stopped at the bathroom to gather some towels, and extra tube of lube, and some wash cloths.

When Tony arrived in the bedroom, Chase was completely naked in the middle of the bed. Tony smiled and asked Chase to help him get the bed ready. They spread the towels, and then Tony told Chase to get on the bed on his back, arms and legs spread. Chase did so, and Tony couldn't help but notice that his boy hadn't lost his hard-on. He went to the closet and found the rope he needed, and began tying Chase to the bed posts, all the while keeping up a steady stream of dirty talk to keep Chase interested......

“My boy looks so good all tied up....... I can see it's making you hard..... you like that , don't you?”

“Yes, sir....”

“You'll like it even better when I slam my big dick up your ass, won't you?”

“Yes, sir!”

“That's my good boy......”

Once Tony had Chase completely tied up, he slowly began to tease his boy. He started with rough, yet tender kisses, and slowly kicked his way down the side of Chase's neck and chest. He teased his boy's nipples one by one until Chase was starting to moan. Tony smiled to himself and worked his way lower with his tongue. He completely avoided Chase's crotch and licked his way down to Chase's feet. Knowing his boy had ticklish feet, Tony slowly licked every toe on each foot before starting back up toward his prize. Chase began moaning and trying to move as his Daddy worked his way back up his legs. When Daddy got to his dick, Chase could feel just the tip of Daddy's tongue barely graze the super sensitive skin on his dick. Daddy continued that for several minutes, and then began working his way to Chase's nut sack.

Tony began to steadily lick and nip at Chase's sack in a way that was sure to drive the young man mad with desire. Chase was nearly in tears when Tony worked his way back up the length of Chase's dick. Tony looked up into his boy's eyes and asked; “Are you ready?”

“Please, Daddy......”

Tony did his best to swallow as much of Chase as possible. He could tell Chase was on the verge of coming, so he lifted his mouth off and began licking Chase like a lollipop. Tony stopped for a moment and thick ropes of cum began squirting from the head of Chase's dick. The orgasm was so intense for Chase the he was in tears. His Daddy quickly untied him and held him gently, whispering soft words in his boy's ear. When Chase regained his composure, he thanked his Daddy for the experience they'd just shared, and even asked if they could do it again some time. Tony said they could do it whenever he wanted.

After they showered and were in bed, Chase was drifting off to sleep in his Daddy's arms. He felt safe and secure, and loved. As sleep claimed Chase, Tony heard him whisper; “I've Got the best Daddy in the whole world.......”

 

THE END


End file.
